The present invention relates to a video tape recorder and, more particularly, to a video cassette front loading system for a video tape recorder.
Conventionally, a video cassette loading system for a video tape recorder is inserted into the recorder along the elongated side of the video tape cassette. For such a lateral insertion system of the cassette that the wide width side is faced to the recorder surface, the front side of the video tape recorder is provided with a wide cassette-insertion inlet so that the number of key switches to be provided in the front side of the recorder must be limited and their size must be miniaturized. Further, in such a recorder, a cassette holder elevator for elevating a cassette holder containing the cassette must be provided at both sides of the cassette holder, so that the cassette storing system is large.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved cassette insertion device for receiving the cassette at its small cassette inlet as mush as possible, such that the narrow side of the cassette when the narrowest width of the cassette is horizontal is faced against the front side of the recorder.